thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominique 'Dom' Brites
Dominique Brites (mostly called Dom) is a tribute created by Aria, but was then passed on to Sambaroses. She can only be used by Samantha or Aria. Maxwell Brites is her older brother, and was created by Sam, but once again can be used by either. 'Appearance' WIP 'Personality' Dom is genuinely nice and free. She's the more alert and careful of the two siblings. Although she seems nice, don't let her smile fool you - if she has to, she'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her or Max. 'Backstory' Dominique and Maxwell Faraday were born to a happy couple in District 5. The family was average, good and sound. Dom and Max were typical siblings - mortal enemies one day and best friends the next. They really only had each other, not counting their parents. The two of them used to be out and about, just biding their time outside. It was a pretty normal life. One day, when Dom was eight years old and Max was ten, they came across an old, broken power box, not too far from their house. It didn't seem to be active or anything. Since they were both young, the didn't really understand this. "What's this?" Dom asked. "I don't know," Max replied, "Seems to be some sort of electrical thing?" Dom tapped it. "I think it's broken." "It might be dangerous," Max warned her. Dom toggled some of the wires inside. "It's definitely broken; nothing could happen." Suddenly, sparks flew off the power box. For a moment, everything was silent. Then, the lights went out in the whole District, and Dom and Max heard shrieks coming from nearby their house. They rush to their house, and awaited them was a terrible sight. Flames licked the walls of the house and it was slowly crumbling to bits. The shrieks were coming from their parents in the house. "What did we do?!" Max asked, his voice shaking. Dom was too shocked to respond. They both ran into the fiery house and searched for their parents. More screams were heard, but they soon realised it was coming from themselves. After realising their parents for gone for good, Dom and Max decided to get out before it was too late. They fled out of the house just in time. The last memory Dom had of this was their precious house and her parents crumbling to ashes. They were soon near people all around. They asked if they were okay. I killed my parents and burned my house down, do you expect me to be okay? Dom wanted to say. But she kept her mouth shut. Dom and Max realised that they were alone in the world now, and as the Peacekeepers arrived to clear away the debris, one of them grabbed Max by the arm. "You're coming with us," he announced gruffly, before dragging Max and Dom along behind him, towards the Justice Building. There, they were informed that they would be transferred to the District orphanage that very day, as they had no parents or guardian. Fortunately, in a year they both got adopted by a seemingly nice couple named Delilah and William Brites. Dom and Max weren't very close to their adoptive parents, but family was family, even if adoptive. Because of that, Dom and Max were closer than ever. Dom always blamed herself for the fire, no matter how much Max tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. But deep down she knew that she killed her parents. Both of them were lucky at most of the Reapings - none of them were ever reaped. Seven years went by, and Max was eighteen and Dom was sixteen. Since it was Max's last year of being reaped, and considering their luck, they decided to celebrate after this year's Reaping. So, they both went to the Reaping slightly happier. "And the female tribute for District 5 this year will be..." The escort unfolded the paper. "Dominique Brites!" Dom froze, paralysed by fear. Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. "Dominique?" the escort called out. Forcing her tears back into her eyes, she slowly and silently walked up to the stage. ~ The following part is only if Max is in the Games, too. ~ "The male tribute for District 5 will be - " "I VOLUNTEER!" a familiar voice shouted. Dom looked and found Max running towards the stage. Right there, they had a silent argument: Dom: What do you think you're doing?! Max: Protecting you! Dom: By getting yourself killed? You know I-I can't... bear to see that happening... Max: I can't bear to see you get killed, either, when I have a chance to stop that from happening. Even if that means dying. Dom: ... Max: Look, I know how you always blame yourself for that fire. It's not your fault. It's my fault for not protecting you. So, now I've volunteered, and it's too late to turn back. We're both going into these Games. Dom's eyes welled up with tears again. It wasn't because her brother volunteered for her, but because she feared she'd have to see him die, or worse, him having to see her die. "And your name is?" the escort asked. "Max." He said. He corrected himself, "Maxwell Brites." "Your tributes of this year!" Both of them were going into the Games. How long they'd survive, she didn't know, but at least they were together. 'Strengths' Dominique is very agile, as well as fast, good in the dark, very alert, and quite clever. 'Weaknesses' She is not so good at healing, or hand-to-hand combat (or anything requiring brute force really). Max could also be considered a weakness if he dies, and she is also claustrophobic and afraid of fire. 'Alliance' Max, or a small alliance of trustworthy tributes 'Extras (This is just for fun!)' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Siblings Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:Unfinished Category:Sambaroses's Tributes